


Чаепитие по-канадски

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Good End, Romance, Understanding older brother, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Как давно он грезил об этой встрече, перебирал сотни вариантов их общего разговора, но даже подумать не мог, что обычный вьюжный вечер станет поводом для их воссоединения!





	Чаепитие по-канадски

За окном темно и холодно. Бесчисленные снежинки разных форм и размеров кружат в воздухе и медленно оседают на землю, покрывая её плотным белоснежным полотном. Далёкие силуэты тёмных заснеженных гор виднеются вдалеке, выглядывая из-за не менее снежного леса, окружающего деревянный уютный домик. Ветер свистит в трубе камина, разбрызгивает во все стороны пух снежного одеяла, трещит лесными ветвями мороз, воет и хохочет вьюга, диким зверем проносясь между сугробов…

Но такой ужас царит лишь по одну сторону холодного стекла. Внутри домишка — тепло и светло, вьюжные стоны доносятся словно издалека. Дикая канадская метель наскакивает на окно, рисует на зеленоватом плотном стекле диковинные узоры, но тепло камина нагревает стеклянную поверхность, и природа с побеждённым воем отступает, продолжая неистовствовать во мгле.

Высокая девушка с короткими и вьющимися светлыми волосами, сидящая возле весело потрескивающего поленьями камина, неуверенно дёргает худым плечом и подносит ко рту кружку с тёплым ароматным чаем. Её зелёные озорные глаза, окаймлённые светлыми ресницами, следят на действиями высокого паренька, который, сидя на шатком табурете напротив, намазывает на продолговатый кусок батона рыжевато-бурый кленовый сироп. Растрёпанные светлые волосы с одиноко висящей перед глазами прядью, немного шальные глаза цвета сверкающего аметиста, помятая со сна ночная рубашка с кленовыми листиками, мягкие штаны и отсутствие какой-либо обуви — всё это доказывает, что парень не ждал гостей в этот хмурый январский вечер.

\- Я, право, и не думал, что кому-то взбредёт в голову проведать меня… в такую погоду, — юноша фыркает и протягивает гостье импровизированный бутерброд.

Та принимает угощение и изящным кивком головы благодарит хозяина за его добродушное гостеприимство.

— Честно говоря, я не ожидала, что тут будет так холодно, господин Уильямс, — честно признаётся девушка, откусывает от бутерброда маленький кусочек и внимательно глядит на собеседника.

Тот лишь улыбается, нервно комкая в руке подол рубахи.

— Ну так Канада ж! Тут всегда холодно в такое время года, — он тянется к пухлому чайнику, стоящему посреди стола, и разливает по кружкам тёмный медовый напиток. — И называйте меня Мэттью, мы ведь не на саммите.

Девушка склоняет голову, принимая его слова к сведению.

— Хорошо… Мэттью, — она лукаво улыбается. — Тогда давайте на «ты». Меня зовут Лаура. Лаура де Вард.

— Лаура, — негромко тянет Мэттью и даже жмурится от восторга, который сейчас испытывает его нежная душа.

Как давно он грезил об этой встрече, перебирал сотни вариантов их общего разговора, но даже подумать не мог, что обычный вьюжный вечер станет поводом для их воссоединения!

Собственно говоря, канадец вообще не надеялся, что его робкое чувство любви взаимно. Уж слишком незаметен он был для большинства государств, с которыми делил общие часы саммитов и общие проблемы. Наверняка Бельгия даже не подозревала, что обычно сидит с ним едва ли не на соседних местах в зале совещаний. Милая общительная девушка постоянно была занята: то Южного Италию успокоить, то с Испанией пошушукаться, то брата-Нидерланды обнять… На неуверенные попытки Канады познакомиться она не обращала внимания; возможно, девушка вообще его не замечала, как, впрочем, и все остальные…

В конце концов Уильямс прекратил свои бесплодные попытки добиться внимания этой сияющей бельгийской розы. Лишь издалека наблюдал за ней и тихо вздыхал от неразделённого чувства любви, прожигающего его тщедушное тельце…

И вот теперь Лаура де Вард, его мечта, его богиня, которую Мэттью холил и лелеял в своих мечтах, сидит в его гостиной, рядом с жарко натопленным камином, ест его угощения и весело рассматривает всё вокруг разморенными от тепла ярко-зелёными глазами! Уильямс никогда не любил свои зимы, считая, что именно из-за их холода никто никогда не справляет с ним новогодние праздники. Однако теперь он благодарил погоду за такой щедрый подарок.

— Мэттью! Ты спишь, что ли?

Замечтавшийся канадец вздрогнул от весёлого голоса и посмотрел на Бельгию едва ли не со священным трепетом:

— Как я могу спать в присутствии такой красоты?

Лаура смутилась, и лёгкий румянец осветил её щечки, сделав ещё прекрасней.

— Просто ты так задумался, что я подумала… Ах! — Она хлопнула в ладоши и весело засмеялась. — Наш маленький Мэттью влюбился! Ведь влюбился же, да?

Теперь пришла очередь канадца смущённо покраснеть. Однако он не стал делать тайны и спустя мгновение кивнул.

— Вот как дело, значит, обстоит, — бельгийка положила голову на сложенные на столе руки и добро, с любопытством, глянула на Мэттью. — А кто она? Это ведь не секрет, нет?

— Не-ет… — тупо повторил парень.

Его самая сокровенная мечта неожиданно стала претворяться в жизнь. Настолько неожиданно, что Канада растерялся. Его и так не смелую душу захлестнули весьма противоречивые чувства: пареньку хотелось встать и заключить Лауру в объятия, согреть её своим теплом и никогда-никогда не отпускать, но, с другой стороны, он очень боялся, что девушка не примет его чувств, не зло, но посмеётся над нерешительным влюблённым…

Собрав в кулак всю свою храбрость, Мэттью приоткрыл рот для ответа и глянул прямо на Лауру. В глубине её сияющих глаз он неожиданно увидел себя: жалкое существо с растрёпанной шевелюрой и забитым взглядом… Это стало последней каплей, и решимость канадца медленно растаяла, как кленовый сироп на тёплом языке.

Он недостоин этой светлой богини.

— Прости! — выдохнул паренёк и быстрее ветра, бушующего за оконной рамой, вылетел из комнаты, оставив девушку недоуменно глядеть ему вслед.

 

***

 

«Трус, трус, трус! Она была так близко, твоя мечта, а ты взял и сбежал! Мелкий трусишка ты, и больше никто!» — В своей сумрачной спальне Уильямс предавался самобичеванию.

Ох, как он ненавидел себя сейчас! Какими только проклятиями не осыпал свою нерешительность! Но сделанного не воротишь — наверняка сейчас девушка сидела в гостиной и потешалась над его быстрым капитулированием…

Неожиданно Мэттью почувствовал, как дверь тихо приоткрылась, впуская в комнату струйку света из коридора. Чья-то лёгкая фигурка бесшумно проникла в спальню и, чуть скрипнув матрасом, присела на кровать за его спиной. Мэттью прикрыл глаза руками, почувствовав тёплые тонкие руки на своих плечах и услышав тихий, надломленный шёпот над ухом:

— Мэтт… Значит… значит ты любишь… меня?

Неужели она догадалась? Но рядом промелькнула белоснежная шёрстка Кумаджиро, и канадец понял, что белый медведь всё рассказал Бельгии. Не отнимая ладоней от лица он кивнул.

Лаура за его спиной протяжно выдохнула и крепче сжала напряжённые плечи парня.

— Поэтому ты сбежал?

Ещё один кивок.

— Ох, Мэттью… — Бельгия выдохнула и обняла Канаду, сильно прижимаясь к нему. — Глупый ты мой зайчонок…

— Теперь ты будешь смеяться? — упавшим голосом резюмировал Уильямс, однако бельгийка лишь фыркнула ему в ухо:

— С ума сошёл? Зачем мне это делать? Тем более я сама… — тут она покраснели и замолчала, прижавшись горящим лицом к шее канадца.

— Что сама? — сердце Канады ёкнуло.

Вместо ответа Лаура развернула его к себе лицом и, обхватив руками, пылко поцеловала, словно передавая через этот поцелуй все свои чувства и эмоции.

В первую секунду Мэттью замер, не в силах поверить своему счастью. А потом вдруг его сердце затопила волна нежности, и он крепко обнял не сопротивляющуюся девушку, словно стремясь защитить от всех опасностей, какими полон их большой мир…

 

***

 

— Эй, Нид, ты чего такой задумчивый? — Карьедо положил руки на мускулистые плечи нидерландца.

Это был первый в истории случай, когда тот позволил ему это сделать.

— Да вот, смотрю — сестра нового друга завела, — задумчиво произнёс Нидерланды, следя за Лаурой, которая подсела к Канаде и что-то тихо шептала ему на ухо, отчего Мэттью мило краснел.

Испанец кивнул, тоже глянув в ту сторону.

— У них, кажется, всё серьёзно. А что, ты против?

Тим отрицательно покачал головой.

— Этот Уильямс — хороший парень. Сестре будет с ним хорошо, — он замолчал, набивая трубку табаком.

Антонио хлопнул по его плечу так, что нидерландец вздрогнул и чуть не рассыпал свое сокровище.

— Слышь, я вот тут подумал — раз Бельгия теперь с новым другом, может, сходишь вместо неё на наш праздник? Будет весело!

Нидерланды пожал плечами, но отказа не дал, что не могло не обрадовать испанца.

А Мэттью и Лаура, не обращая ни на кого внимания, весело смеялись над какой-то шуткой, и видно было, что они счастливы в компании друг друга, как нигде больше.


End file.
